Abomination Dramione
by IamOwlygirl
Summary: Le temps ne voudrait pas effacer les douleurs du passé. Ces millions de cicatrices affecteraient leurs âmes et hanteraient leurs mémoires. Le massacre a commencé et ne semblera jamais prendre fin. Et si Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de s'allier avec une abomination qui, lui, ne pensait jamais devenir leur complice afin de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres ?
1. Avant-goût

**Septième année.**

Ce n'était que le commencement de la guerre et ça, tout le monde le savait. Les malheurs que certaines personnes avaient subis n'étaient rien en comparaison à ce qui allait se passer, c'était la guerre. Cela voulait dire des morts, du sang et cela impliquait de la détresse et de la tristesse. Tout ce à quoi les trois amis s'étaient préparés à vivre. Est-ce qu'une bataille pouvait réellement rétablir l'ordre ? Rendrait-elle la justice dans le monde ? Premièrement, était-ce justice de condamner un enfant à un si triste sort ? Cette animosité n'était pas pour lui, il représentait l'innocence même... Mais pourtant. Le monde a ses raisons ou bien la vie était-elle folle ?

Dans quelques heures ou dans quelques jours, peut-être des semaines ou des mois, chaque respiration, chaque battement de cœur pourrait bien être le dernier. Que diront les mères à leurs enfants pour leur expliquer la monstruosité qu'étaient les hommes, moldus ou sorciers ? Les bambins avaient peur des monstres qui se cachaient sous leur lit, mais comment les parents allaient-ils leur expliquer que l'horreur est en face d'eux et qu'ils y font face tous les jours ? La guerre est un crime. Certains l'idéalisent tandis que d'autres la méprisent, mais au final, à quoi ça sert ? Toute cette haine et cette hargne à vouloir combattre et détruire l'autre. Personne n'y gagnera grand-chose. La paix ? Simple illusion, car la guerre est permanente.

Harry, Ronald et Hermione marchaient les lèvres pincées en direction de la grande salle. Leurs battements de cœurs étaient presque synchronisés. Ils avaient peur. Malgré qu'ils aient les trois, le cœur d'un Gryffondor, le courage d'un lion et la détermination divine, ils avaient peur. Personne ne pouvait y remédier et ils avaient le droit de ressentir un sentiment aussi fort. Ils prirent leurs places habituelles à côté de leurs amis, Seamus, Dean et Ginny. Ils échangèrent quelques sourires et des banalités quotidiennes mais tous étaient frappés par la réalité. Par la mort. Neville Londubat arriva en courant, toujours en retard. Hermione et Harry lui adressèrent un petit sourire en coin, contents de le revoir.

Une fois tout le monde en place, chacun s'attendait à revoir le professeur Dumbledore arriver et répéter un discours qui ferait réfléchir les élèves sur leurs vies et les moments qu'ils ont ratés ou évités. Malgré sa vieillesse et sa probable folie, l'ancien directeur donnait de magnifiques et tragiques conseils que tous les élèves écoutaient avec attention. Le décès du vieillard resterait à jamais dans les cœurs de certains.

Harry, d'un regard haineux, regarda le siège vide où le professeur Rogue se tenait habituellement. Lui et son sourire fier qui énervait plus que tout le jeune survivant. L'ancien professeur de potions avait disparu après avoir tué son plus grand ami et ça, Harry ne l'oublierait jamais. Dans des cœurs purs et innocents, à présent, se trouvaient la rancune et la malveillance.

Hermione suivit intelligemment le regard de son meilleur ami avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Drago Malefoy qui fixait le bois de la table des Serpentard. _«Il avait osé revenir »,_ pensa furieusement la jeune femme.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva sur l'estrade, la mine déconfite. Peut-être attendait-elle aussi que le défunt directeur vienne. Elle toussa discrètement avant de poser ses mains, comme Dumbledore l'aurait fait, sur l'immense pupitre en or.

\- Bonjour à tous, elle regarda chacun des visages, je vois la tristesse dans vos yeux... Et sachez que j'en ai autant que vous. Notre défunt et aimé directeur serait ravis de voir que certains sont toujours là pour soutenir Poudlard en ce temps de guerre malgré qu'il vous aurait traité de pauvres fous. Avant nous disions que l'école était l'endroit le plus sûr. Bien que la guerre est vraiment proche et que beaucoup sont partis, je le pense encore. Nous devons nous battre pour nous, pour vous ! Nous pouvons le rendre aussi sûr qu'à l'époque, comme Dumbledore l'aurait fait. Avec notre courage et notre détermination, nous pourrions y arriver. Nous sommes forts et entraînés... C'est pourquoi, je demanderai à ce que l'armée de Dumbledore soit reconstituée, et j'aimerai, si vous le voulez bien que tout le monde y participe en plus de vos cours. Le club de duel sera ouvert aussi. Pour pouvoir combattre, nous devons nous entraîner. Alors, je sais qu'il y a énormément de rancœur dans cette école entre les différentes maisons et je vous demanderai de baisser les armes dès maintenant, si vous voulez survivre alors aidez-vous les uns et les autres. Ne soyez pas égoïstes, les Serpentards, vos familles ont peut-être fait des mauvais choix mais vous avez encore le contrôle sur vous-même, le pouvoir d'être différent d'eux. Les Gryffondors arrêtez de vous prendre la tête pour des choses inutiles et montrez au monde que vous êtes courageux. Les Serdaigles aidez-vous de votre savoir pour combattre, vous êtes plus forts que vous ne le pensez. Les Poufsouffles vous qui aimez la justice, c'est le moment de prouver qui vous êtes. Maintenant, mangez.

Les élèves de Poudlard la regardèrent ébahis. Jamais elle n'avait osé parler comme ça. Elle partit s'asseoir sur le trône au milieu de la table quand Luna Lovegood se leva et l'applaudit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis finalement, la plupart des personnes dont quelques serpentards finirent par l'imiter.

Cette année allait être dure et vraiment mouvementée, mais peut-être qu'elle valait vraiment la peine de la sauver. Avec une pincée d'espoir, une brindille de courage, peut-être qu'ils pourront refaire le monde.


	2. Chapitre un

_Un jour, un vieux a dit « La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même ». Étaient-ce les paroles d'un sage ou bien d'un pauvre fou ? Peu importe de qui elles venaient, tout prenait son sens maintenant. « La paix » était un mot qui effrayait les personnes maintenant, même plus que le mot « haine », sa définition avait changé en une année. Comment ce terme pacifiste pouvait devenir aussi noir et sombre ? C'était comme si maintenant, le château qui était souvent vu pour une deuxième maison pour certains devenait maintenant leur prison. Une prison à la plus haute tour. Ce que tout le monde savait, c'était que ce que la guerre prenait aux gens, elle ne le rendait jamais. Et ça valait bien la peine d'exécrer celle-ci._

Les petites chaussures plates de la jeune brune résonnaient partout dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Elle se serra elle-même dans ses bras afin de se réchauffer. Les murs du château, avant tellement accueillants, n'étaient devenus que d'immenses pierres froides.

Sa baguette dans la main, elle se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible. Son coeur battait à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa cage thoracique, tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait.

De toutes ses forces, elle poussait les énormes portes de la grande salle et le elle vit. Le chaos.

Des filets de lumières parcouraient la salle en long et en travers, se répercutant sur les murs ou sur quelques personnes qui n'arrivaient pas à se protéger. Elle voyait les personnes tomber sous les regards excédés de leurs adversaires. Elle serra son arme faite de bois afin de se lancer elle-même, dans l'horreur des événements.

Elle partait se battre.

Peu importe contre qui elle lançait des sortilèges, il fallait juste que la douleur présente en elle, à présent, s'échappe aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

\- Monsieur Wilkins. Souffla la jeune fille, madame Wilkins. *

Une douleur s'éprit de son estomac. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi tout le monde se combattait comme cela ? La haine ou bien la tristesse ? Hermione pensa que c'était un peu des deux. Le souvenir de ses parents ressurgit au plus profond d'elle, elle sentit la bile lui remonter le long de la tranchée. Avec une grimace, elle ravala le tout.

Elle se protégea d'un sort lancé par Seamus avec un « protego » avant de réattaquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mettant toutes ses émotions dans ce combat presque charnel.

Soudain, un énorme cri résonna dans la pièce et tout le monde baissa leur baguette. Madame McGonagall fit son entrée applaudissant avec un grand sourire sur son visage tandis que la brune la regardait avec horreur.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, les blessés veuillez-vous rendre chez madame Pomfresh, déclara la vielle avant de vérifier que tout aille bien.

Hermione souffla un grand coup, à la fois d'exaspération et de tristesse.

Poudlard avait bien changé.

Ou du moins, la guerre avait changé Poudlard.

Elle sentit une pression sur son bras gauche et elle accorda un petit sourire à son meilleur ami, Harry. Il était encore plus fatigué qu'elle, ça se voyait à la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son front. Etant donné qu'il avait combattu plusieurs fois le seigneur des ténèbres, tout le monde voulait se mesurer à lui.

Voici, le nouveau club de duel imposé.

Elle vit le jeune rouquin arriver vers eux, le cœur lourd.

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi, on n'apprend pas à se défendre, on apprend à tuer ! S'écria-t-il, il regarda autour de lui, certains riaient, d'autres avaient la tête baissés, la seule chose qui pourrait se passer, c'est que tout le monde commence à s'entretuer.

D'un geste de tête, il nous montra un blond orgueilleux qui au lieu de rire, comme il l'aurait fait, il y a quelques années, avait la tête baissée, lui aussi. Hermione fut surprise, elle imaginait très bien Drago Malefoy accordant son habituel sourire malveillant à qui voulait bien le voir.

La guerre avait fait changer les gens aussi.

Hermione se passa la main sur le visage, éliminant quelques traces de sueur.

\- Nous devrions parler au professeur McGonagall... Dit-elle.

\- Hermione, j'ai déjà essayé, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a été métamorphosée, il déglutit douloureusement, notre professeur a disjoncté depuis la disparition de Dumbledore.

\- Comme nous tous, avoua Harry, je pense qu'elle croit que ce qu'elle fait est bon pour nous, elle essaye juste de nous garder sains et saufs.

\- Bonne technique ! L'ironie de Ronald se sentait à plein nez, nous serons bien sains et saufs dans notre tombe, tu crois ? Maugréa-t-il.

Le trio se déplaça pour s'assoir sur un banc en bois. Les jambes de la brune étaient molles, fatiguées.

\- Au moins, il n'y a plus de dispute maintenant... Tenta Harry.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Ça fait juste une semaine, personne ne change réellement ! Déclara Hermione, dardant ses yeux sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Le vrai Poudlard leur manquait. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent d'eux et firent de même, ils s'assirent en rond en se regardant les uns les autres.

\- Harry, quand est-ce qu'on se retrouve pour l'AD ? »*

\- Nous commençons demain soir, avertit-il, pour ceux qui veulent.

Il se leva après avoir regardé professeur McGonagall et parti loin de la grande salle sous le regard d'une rousse. Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et passa son bras sous celui de son amie avant de finalement poser son épaule sur celle-ci.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis totalement fatiguée, avoua la brune, et toi ?

\- Exactement comme toi, elle se releva, je vais aller dans le dortoir.

\- Oui, c'est ça... Va rejoindre Harry, lui sourit Hermione, sachant son plan sur le bout des doigts.

Ginny prit un air faussement choqué avant de partir à son tour. La jeune lionne jeta un regard amusé à Ron qui regardait sa petite sœur s'enfuir, avec un air protecteur.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas Harry qui blesserait ta sœur, lui confia-t-elle.

Le jeune Weasley regarda sa meilleure amie avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Je le sais bien.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? L'interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai peur que ce soit elle qui blesse, Harry. Tu as vu le caractère qu'elle a ? Il se moqua légèrement, elle est pire que maman !

Hermione ria d'un rire vrai, Ronald avait raison sur ce point. Ginny avait un caractère de feu et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, ça tout le monde le savait. Elle dévisagea son ami pendant quelques instants, se rendant compte à quel point, il avait changé. Son caractère autrefois enfantin avait mûri, il était beaucoup plus bâtis qu'avant et il n'était plus le peureux d'autrefois.

\- J'ai peur Ron, avoua Hermione dans un élan de sincérité, je veux dire... Regarde tout le monde, regarde Poudlard. Tout a changé.

Le Weasley ferma les yeux, se rendant compte à quel point la guerre avait saccagé des cœurs. Il confirma ce que la lionne avait dit d'un simple hochement de tête.

Le trio était assis dans la salle commune, réfléchissant. Harry tournait dans tous les sens la petite balle en or que le ministre de la magie lui avait remis comme Dumbledore l'avait demandé dans son testament tandis que le rouquin s'amusait à allumer et à éteindre les lumières avec son nouveau jouet : le déluminateur. Hermione lui lança un regard agacé.

Depuis que la guerre avait commencé, plus personne ne veillait la nuit. Les autres élèves ne faisaient que suivre les cours comme des automates. Le feu de la cheminée, lui-même ne brillait plus. Il se contentait de se balancer dans un rythme lent contre les bouts de bois.

Elle tournait les pages de l'énorme bouquin étudiant chacun des mots. D'un rapide regard, elle remarqua quelque chose. D'un geste habile, elle posa son doigt sur la ligne qui l'intéressait lisant attentivement.

\- Je le savais ! S'écria-t-elle sous le regard perdu des garçons, les vifs ont une mémoire tactile !

Harry passa son attention d'Hermione puis de nouveau au vif d'or qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il le retourna dans tous les sens, examinant chacun de ses côtés arrondis.

\- Et ? La questionna finalement Harry.

\- Et il ne se passe rien... Annonça-t-elle visiblement déçue.

\- Peut-être que Dumbledore a remis un vif d'or a Harry parce qu'il adorait la façon dont il jouait, expliqua Ron, éteignant la pièce encore une fois ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Sérieusement Ronald ? L'interrogea-t-elle énervée.

Harry souffla, regardant le vif d'or encore une fois avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

\- Récapitulons pour les horcruxes, nous avons trouvés la bague des Gaunt que Dumbledore a trouvé lui-même, ainsi que le journal intime de Voldemort...

L'élu réfléchit.

\- Le médaillon de Serpentard, intervint Ron, nous savons qu'il en reste quatre autres...

\- Mais où ? Se demanda Hermione, on ne pourra jamais le savoir.

La brune entreprit d'ouvrir d'autres livres qu'elle avait ramenés de la bibliothèque. Le regard du survivant se mit à briller, il avait une idée.

\- Qui est-ce qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts à Poudlard ? Qui est-ce qui en est devenu un, il n'y a pas très longtemps ?

Harry les regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, content de son idée.

\- Drago Malefoy.

La voix de Ron n'était qu'un chuchotement que tout le monde avait entendu.

 _Mieux vaut un ennemi sage qu'un ami stupide._

 _*Monsieur Wilkins et Madame Wilkins : Ce sont les parents d'Hermione, dans le film et le livre, elle change leur nom afin que Voldemort ne les retrouve pas, donc je continuerai cette version._

 _*AD : L'armée de Dumbledore mise en place dans le 5ème livre._


	3. Chapitre deux

La douleur s'éprit de son bas-ventre, le torturant encore. Habitude qui avait bien évidemment du mal à partir, broyant chaque partie de son faible corps. Recroquevillé contre son lit, les poings serrés. Le calme avait disparu, le sommeil ne venait pas. Suffoquant sa douleur, crachant son sang, toussant pour respirer. Un cri résonna dans sa chambre. _Inexistant à ses yeux, comme un vulgaire insecte_. Sa chair et son sang aimaient l'écraser. Rabaisser depuis sa sombre existence. Enfant du mépris et de l'égoïsme, éduqué par des valeurs d'importance. Son poing s'écrasa contre la couverture, ravalant ses larmes, ses cris. Les flashbacks lui revinrent en mémoire. Le souvenir de la douleur revint, sa tête plongea dans le coussin afin d'étouffer son cri. Le contrôle semblait être parti, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il se leva puis il brisa le pot de fleurs en verre posé sur sa table de nuit, il frappa dans son armoire, son lit. Il cassa, dans un cri de rage, chaque meuble dans sa chambre afin d'apaiser sa colère. Une crise le reprenait, ses tremblements le firent tomber au sol, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres, l'ouvrant, laissant rentrer de l'air. Il prit de longues respirations, voyant sa colère disparaître de plus en plus, en regardant la lune.

 _Il était le fils du mépris et l'égoïsme._

~.~.~

Ils étaient trois. Trois amis à être appuyés contre l'un des grands murs glacés de la grande salle. Le rouquin cherchait, un moyen de pouvoir l'attraper discrètement alors que la brune cherchait dans sa tête les phrases à dire pour qu'il les aide. Le survivant avala sa salive quand le blond se leva de sa table. Rares étaient les serpentards qui avaient osés revenir à Poudlard, mais lui l'avait fait. Hermione pinça les lèvres, louchant presque sur sa démarche féline et arrogante.

\- Il ne voudra jamais, souffla Ronald.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, dit Hermione.

\- Non pas du tout, juste qu'il répète à son père que nous cherchons les horcruxes et que lui le dit à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, rien de bien inquiétant, paniqua Ron.

\- Il n'a pas tort sur ça, déclara Harry.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée.

Hermione lui lança un regard méchant avant de suivre le blond du regard. Il s'avançait vers la sortie avec Zabini et Parkinson. Harry garda la main sur sa baguette, au cas-où. Ils sortirent de la grande Salle, attendant patiemment que leur ennemi juré numéro un sorte avec ses amis. Hermione avait un sale goût dans la bouche, non pas qu'elle ait peur de se battre contre Malefoy, mais si cela tournait au désastre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au courant.

La tête du blond fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'avant et l'habituel sourire diabolique qu'il portait avait disparu. Il semblait soucieux.

\- Malefoy ! L'appela Harry.

\- Potter.

Ce nom sortit comme une insulte dans la bouche du Serpentard. Zabini et Parkinson se placèrent à côté de lui, fixant Hermione et Ron.

C'était comme une guerre entre des animaux. Chacun fixait sa proie, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

\- Je veux juste te parler, déclara Harry calmement.

Malefoy plissa les yeux, tentant de trouver une faille dans la phrase du survivant.

\- Pourquoi parlerais-je avec toi ou encore avec la sang de bourbe ou Weasmoche ?

La lionne ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Parce qu'on a besoin de ton aide, lui dit Hermione les lèvres tremblantes.

Parkinson et Zabini partirent dans un rire vicieux. Hermione ravala une réplique sordide et souffla, elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle.

\- Voyez-vous ça, le trio prier l'aide de Drago Malefoy ! S'écria Parkinson.

\- Tais-toi, Pansy.

La voix grave de Drago résonna dans les couloirs. Il s'approcha du petit groupe qui n'avait pas cillé.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, la voix calme.

\- Des informations, dit Harry, sur Voldemort.

Ron, Pansy et Blaise reculèrent à l'entente de ce nom.

\- Vous pouvez toujours courir, souffla Drago en partant.

Le trio le regarda partir suivit de Zabini et Parkinson. Hermione finit par s'asseoir à même le sol, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Au moins, personne n'a attaqué quelqu'un.

La voix de Ron n'était plus qu'un chuchotement.

\- C'était voué à l'échec, dit Hermione.

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva.

\- Je vais voir Ginny.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la salle et s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors, la rousse était là à parler avec Neville et Dean. Malgré qu'ils eurent une relation ensemble, c'est deux-là avaient décidés de rester ami **s**. La rouquine était en train de siroter son jus de citrouille, fixant du regard Neville.

La lionne s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à la table, l'estomac noué.

\- Je vous ai vu parler avec Malefoy, cracha Ginny le regard noir.

\- De simples histoires, lui dit-elle en jouant avec une fourchette.

Sa meilleure amie baissa les yeux sur ses œufs qui ne la tentaient plus vraiment. Ginny avait passé tout l'été à les espionnerpendant qu'ils parlaient dans la chambre de Ronald. Elle avait passé des vacances abominables à faire les corvées de sa mère pendant que son frère lui parlait d'un plan spécial avec ses amis. Elle n'avait retenus que quelques mots tels que : «chercher horcuses et Gaunt. ».

\- C'est en rapport avec les horcuces, non ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione plaça rapidement sa main sur la bouche de son amie avant de la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle se lève. La brune regarda autour d'elle pour savoir si quelqu'un avait entendu, mais tous les autres élèves étaient bien trop préoccupés dans leurs discussions.

Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes furent dans un endroit isolé de la grande salle, Hermione lança un regard sévère à Ginny.

\- D'où connais-tu l'existence des horcruxes ? La questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- Je vous ai entendus, avoua-t-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione ? Depuis qu'Harry a eu ses dix-sept ans, vous avez changés.

Hermione baissa les yeux, défroissant sa jupe.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Ginny. Nous essayons juste de trouver un moyen de tuer Voldemort.

Ginny grimaça à ce nom.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider alors, on trouvera ses horcuses ensemble.

\- Horcruxes, corrigea Hermione, c'est bien trop dangereux et Ron n'accepterait jamais.

\- C'est Ron ou Harry qui ne voudrait pas ? Répliqua-t-elle, parce qu'Harry a tendance à protéger les gens qui ne veulent pas être, justement, protégés.

Ginny lui lança un regard féroce avant de baisser les yeux, se rappelant de l'année dernière où Harry lui avait fait boire le reste de la potion de chance afin qu'elle puisse survivre et du jour où il lui a dit que c'était trop dangereux pour elle qu'ils soient ensemble.

\- Harry protège les gens qu'il aime, Ginny. C'est pour ça qu'il cherche toujours à te protéger, lui murmura Hermione.

\- Alors Harry n'est pas doué pour protéger les personnes qu'il aime, car la douleur que je ressens depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'on ne pourrait être ensemble est pire qu'un endoloris.

Ginny lança un petit sourire d'excuse à Hermione avant de partir à toute hâte dans les escaliers du château. Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains.

~.~.~

Alors que le château éteignait peu à peu ses flambeaux, Harry Potter glissa de sous sa couette. Il chopa discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité et se cacha en-dessous. Il sortit doucement du dortoir des garçons, faisant attention où il posait ses pieds afin de ne réveiller personne et encore moins son meilleur ami qui dormait paisiblement.

Il descendit jusqu'à la salle commune, serrant contre son corps maigrichon la carte du Maraudeur. Quand il arriva dans les longs couloirs froids de Poudlard, il frissonna. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bout de parchemin avant de se dépêcher d'aller à la tour d'astronomie.

Harry avait toujours aimé cet endroit, sauf depuis l'année dernière où le professeur Rogue avait tué Dumbledore. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se remémorant cela. Mais malgré tout, il trouva celui qu'il cherchait.

\- Je savais que tu serais là, dit-il avec une voix posée.

Drago Malefoy virevolta, sursautant.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Dis-moi, tu viens ici parce que tu as des remords ? Attaqua Harry.

Malefoy lui sourit en coin avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

Le blond s'appuya contre la barrière de fer et d'un geste de tête, il accorda cinq minutes de son temps à son ennemi juré.

Le survivant venait de passer un pacte avec une _abomination_ de l'enfer.


End file.
